


my heart arranges all those magic changes

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: 1980s, Brock is #GoodGuy, Chuck shows up and is a confused bean, F/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Oneshot, Smoking, Sneaking Out, Teenagers, beginning of a relationship, i gave Boone's momma a name, i just rlly love these dorks, sort of??? lots of kissing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mishaps occur. Sparks ignite. It's an ordinary night in the 1980's, with three extraordinary teens.</p><p>Also, there's something unexpected. Like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart arranges all those magic changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I have no self control and this was sitting in my docs so HERE.
> 
> (BTW my name for Mrs. Wiseman is purely headcanon)
> 
> enjoy u nerds

The night was young, by some standards. But one thing was for sure, the two girls rolling around Middleburg in an old Cadillac certainly were. They were young, reckless and most importantly, bored. The town was quiet, except for them and a few other teens.

And boredom was a silent killer.

“We gotta find something to do,” Mel muttered, her nails digging into the cover of the wheel.

“Well,” Vonnie said, balancing an unlit cigarette in between her teeth. “We haven’t bothered Zero in a while.”

Mel smirked. “Is that a hobby of yours or something?” she mused, doing a completely illegal u-turn in the middle of the road. Then again, it was late and the streets were mostly empty…

Vonnie chuckled lowly, fetching a lighter from her jacket. “It’s my favorite thing to do,” she replied. “So yes.”

After a few lefts and rights, they rolled up to a house like any other. White picket fence, Victorian style, all the lights out. But everyone in town noticed the slashed Zero symbol painted onto the mailbox, and _knew_. Mel and Vonnie tumbled out of the car, carelessly slamming the doors shut as they carefully opened the gate that led to the back.

“Pass me a rock,” Vonnie hissed.

“Don’t break the window,” Mel sighed, yanking one off her ridiculous hippie-inspired necklace.

Vonnie snorted, tossing the pebble into the air and catching it effortlessly. “Have a little faith in me,” she said breezily. Lowering her glasses and squinting, she aimed the rock for the sill, letting it bounce off and tap the window ever-so-slightly. “Zero!”

 _Shit_. Vonnie and Mel looked a pair of deer in the headlights as they noticed the wrong Zero boy peer out the window. Running a hand across her face, Vonnie shook her head - and of course Mel would just try and sweet-talk their way out of this … and fail.

“Chuck!” Mel whisper-yelled. “Hey, um, could we borrow your younger brother for a few hours and maybe you could, um, not rat him out?”

“Are you a moron?!” Vonnie hissed, glaring at her best friend. “Charles here isn’t gonna-”

“What do you two want with Brock?” Chuck said, obviously unamused.

Vonnie rolled her eyes, her glare never ceasing but instead going up to the older Zero. “We wanna sell him some highly illegal and incredibly fucked up drugs,” she deadpanned. “What do _you_ think we want with that idiot brother of yours?” She didn’t even give him a time to reply before she continued, “We’re bored and the night is young. That’s why.”

Chuck didn’t even have time to open his mouth before a shadowy figure shoved him to the side, and Brock stuck his head out the window, smiling. Surprisingly enough, he was still in day clothes, ready to go.

“I thought I was gonna go stir-crazy,” he sighed.

Ignoring his brother’s pathetic stammer of a protest, Brock slipped out the window and grabbed the tree branch nearby. He clearly didn’t hear the whispered warnings of his friends down below - and the branch broke on him, causing him to fall onto the ground with a loud thump, followed by a groan.

“Oh, fuck,” Vonnie mumbled. “Mel, help me get him into the car,”

Mel’s gaze dodged all around before she darted forward, grabbing Brock’s ankles while Vonnie yanked him up off the grass by his upper arms. They shuffled out of the backyard; Mel clumsily opening the back door of the car and they tossed him into the backseat, like it was nothing. Both girls flashed thumbs up to Chuck, who was watching out the window with a panicked gaze.

The tires screeched on the road before they all sped away.

“You still alive, Brock?” Mel said, glancing over her shoulder.

“Am I in heaven?” he mumbled, face first into the seat.

Vonnie relit her cigarette and snorted out a laugh. “Nope,” she spoke up. “Just a Caddy. So, you wanna go smashing people’s mailboxes or just head to the diner and raise some hell?”

“I’m starving,” Mel quipped.

“Same here,” Brock groaned. “Falling out of trees takes a lot out of you.”

“Fine,” Vonnie groaned. “We’ll go to the diner,” She lurched forward when the car stopped suddenly. “Christ, Mel, how did you get your license?” The question went unanswered, seeing how her best friend was too busy tapping the steering wheel to the beat of whatever top hit was blasting from the radio.

She rolled her eyes at the music, glancing into the back seat.

“Hey, don’t die on me,” Vonnie said, raising her voice a little.

“Do I have a choice?” Brock mumbled, slowly trying to sit up.

Vonnie smirked, leaning back and placing a kiss on his forehead as Brock sat up. This certainly put a spring in his step, and he smiled, leaning back into the seat like nothing had happened. Like he wasn’t cruising down the Main Street of Middleburg, a quarter after midnight, with his two best friends and about to cause some chaos.

Like this was completely normal.

A flower child, a punk and a normal guy. Why, if none of them knew any better, this was like the beginning of some sort of legacy. Like one of those stupid movies they made fun of in the drive-thrus…

Well, it was the beginning of something. And that was a helluva lot more than nothing.

 

**_~  ~  ~  ~_ **

 

 

The windows were down, they had circled the block at least three times, they were obviously killing time. Were they being obnoxious - hollering and blasting their music while driving around late at night? Nope. They were just teenagers, doing what they do best; having fun.

Brock lounged in the backseat, softly laughing to himself as he absorbed in the leather seats. “How did you two get your hands on this beauty?” he asked.

“Fuckin’ A, Mel, change this bubblegum pop,” Vonnie grumbled.

Mel rolled her eyes, and lowered the radio. “I will not apologize for art,” she retorted.

Vonnie huffed, looking at Brock through the rearview mirror. “Anyway,” she almost trilled. “We kinda just … took this outta the garage from beneath the Odyssey.” Her eyes darted to the radio when the song changed, and she broke out into a smile. “Oh, this’ll do.” She raised the volume full-blast, and stood up, sticking most of her body out the window and cheering.

Brock watched with wide eyes and Mel simply chuckled, amused, and eased up on the gas pedal.

It was the year 1987. A new decade was nearing, this was a new time and some might even say a new era. The bass blasting from the car coursed through the small town, and the night seemed endless to three teens just looking for a good time.

Just another way to enjoy their last year of freedom before life truly came full force.

As the song dwindled to an end, Vonnie collapsed back into the shotgun seat, breathless and laughing. She yelped a little when Brock reached from the back, wrapping both arms around her as a tease.

“Oh, you’re a brat,” she chuckled.

“I’m gonna add that to your list of nicknames for me,” he playfully jousted.

Mel gagged, whipping a quick turn into the parking lot of the diner. “Couldn’t you two save that for later?” she muttered.

Vonnie smirked. “Oh, you’re just jealous you can’t get a date, Melinda,” she said, enunciating each syllable of her best friend’s name.

With a huff, Mel turned off the car and stomped out, her clunky sandals nearly tripping her as she got out of the Cadillac. Once she entered the diner, Vonnie shrieked in surprise as she was slightly pulled into the backseat. The shriek quickly turned into a laugh, and she playfully shoved the culprit of her shock.

“Brock, you ass,” she muttered, getting taken aback by a stolen kiss. “You’re a jerk,”

“What?” Brock laughed. “We’ve got the car to ourselves,”

“Oh, screw that,” Vonnie scoffed. “I’ve got some class.”

Brock pressed a kiss to Vonnie’s temple, softly laughing against her pale skin. “Cool it, Yvonne,” he said. “I wasn’t serious,” He grinned at how cute she looked when she was frustrated, and popped open the door. “Ladies first?”

“Sure,” Vonnie smirked, gesturing for Brock to get out first.

With an amused eye roll, he took her by the hand, dragging her out after him. They blended in with the rest of the small crowd loitering in the lot, and practically waltzed their way into the diner. Mel already situated herself with a plate of nachos and a root beer float, obviously annoyed at the waiter who refused to leave her be.

“That explains why she can’t get a date,” Vonnie joked. “As if the hippie get up wasn’t enough of a turn off.”

“Not all girls have to be covered in leather and denim,” Brock retorted good-naturedly.

Vonnie smirked, and that was all she needed to express. It was the words she bit back, and the ones he longed to hear. But he’d wait. For her, Brock had crossed dimensions and denied everything. Now, everything was coming crashing down in the best way possible.

They approached the counter, Brock’s arm casually around Vonnie’s shoulders. “Two milkshakes and fries, please,” he spoke up.

“I don’t even like milkshakes, Zero,” Vonnie mumbled, a blush she would later deny forming on her cheeks.

Brock furrowed his brow. “Well, what do you want? I’m not buying you coffee this late at night,” he said.

Vonnie shrugged. “You don’t have to get me anything,” she assured. “I’m fine. Go buy your drink or whatever, I’ll just blow my spare change on pinball.” She eyed him up and down, before finally raising an eyebrow, just the one. “What?”

“How about we pool our money together and use it on the jukebox instead?” Brock spoke up, with a cheeky grin.

“I don’t dance,” Vonnie declared.

Brock scoffed, feigning offense. “Then what are we supposed to do at prom?” he retorted.

A chuckle escaped Vonnie, and she shook her head. “No matter how you word it, I’m not going with you,” she mused. “Go win your crown, have fun.” She noticed Brock’s slight frown, and sighed. “Zero, don’t break out the puppy eyes. It’s not gonna work with me,”

“Fine,” he sighed, wrapping an arm around her. “But after I win, I’m taking you on an actual date.”

“If you win,” Vonnie smirked.

“You’re cruel, Yvonne,” Brock said, letting a chuckle slip past his lips.

She shrugged, slightly nuzzling against him and letting her frizzy hair tickle him. “Just telling it like it is,”

Brock chuckled. “Fine,” he admitted, reluctantly letting her unravel from his halfway embrace. He simply watched as Vonnie practically sashayed off - and maybe, just maybe, a sigh unwillingly escaped him. He was lost in his daze for a single instant, not instantly noticing the waitress shoving a tray towards him.

With a bashful smile, he slid over a few bills, accepted the food and shuffled over to the table where Mel sat.

“Hey,” he said, still smiling. Always sunny and smiley, always the good guy. “That waiter just wouldn’t quit, huh?”

“He asked me where I live,” Mel groaned. “What kind of creep has that much disrespect for a girl?”

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Brock tossed a few fries into her nacho tray and stole a few chips. “Von’s kidding, you know,” he assured. “You’re gonna find someone. We kinda just …” He trailed off, beginning to down a handful of fries. Falling out of that tree really did take a lot out of him.

Mel chuckled. “I would’ve locked you two in a closet if you didn’t get together eventually,” she joked.

Shaking his head and stifling a laugh, Brock’s gaze darted to Vonnie, who was probably about to drive a fist through the pinball machine.

“You love her,” Mel declared.

“Is it that obvious?” Brock muttered.

“From the day you followed us weirdos to the Odyssey,”

“Aw, c’mon,” He hesitated, and looked at her, gaze darting back to Vonnie, and then returning to Mel - who was smiling of all things. They were weird. They had been outcasts in Middleburg since forever. And here he was, popular all-american boy Brock Zero, best friends with them. “So what? You guys are still awesome.”

Mel gave a halfway smile, poking at her nachos. “Glad to know someone thinks so,” she mused.

Brock smiled, and laughed as he noticed Vonnie kick one of the machine’s legs. “I better make sure she doesn’t end up paying for that thing,” he said.

He wiped his hands on his jeans, bringing his milkshake with him as he peered over Vonnie’s shoulder.

“You winning?”

She jumped up a little, almost glaring at him. “Jesus,” she muttered. “Don’t scare me like that,” Propping her Ozzy-inspired glasses up, Vonnie squinted at the machine. “Stupid thing gypped me. Ate my money, the ball’s rigged,”

Brock dug into his pocket, handing her a handful of quarters. “Go,” he said.

With her amber eyes glowing a little, Vonnie sighed and took the change from him, shoving them into the slot and going back to furiously playing. However, she loosened up a little when Brock leaned up against the machine, watching her play and innocently slurping his milkshake.

Her gaze dodged up and down, to him - to the game - to him - and the game - and-

A swear escaped her, but she instantly went to the next round, ignoring the fact Brock was getting a little more relaxed with her and the minute he stepped behind her, both arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder…

...she most definitely did not sigh like the lovesick teenager she was.

The pinball disappeared, and she didn’t even notice at first.

“Quarter,” Vonnie mumbled.

Brock fished into his pocket, sliding a coin into the side of the machine and sneaking a kiss on the corner of her lips. A smirk twitched for a moment, before Vonnie went back to slamming the buttons of the pinball machine and unknowingly snuggling up against him as she played. In fact, at this point, she wasn’t even paying attention, just absentmindedly moving here and there…

He gently tugged on the hem of her shirt, her rock band tank top stretching out, and she breathlessly laughed.

“You’re distracting me,” she mumbled.

“That’s the point,” Brock quipped.

Vonnie muttered something along the lines of _“fuck it”_ and ignored the game, turning on her heel to face Brock and she pressed her lips to his. He murmured something, but she didn’t catch it. The cook behind the counter coughed at them, a waitress smacked a menu on the counter, some other teens gagged … and they both found it incredibly amusing. Brock laughed midst kiss, keeping an arm around Vonnie’s waist as they walked out of the diner.

Her name slipped past his lips, soft and sweet like prayer, and she definitely unashamedly blushed this time. Both of her arms slung around his neck, messing with his hair and staring at his lips and eyes and …

...everything.

Everything at once.

Suddenly taken aback by his laughter, Vonnie almost yanked away - but Brock kept her closer.

“Only a few months ago, you hated me,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair and kissing the top of her head.

“I never hated you, Zero,” Vonnie mumbled, her voice wavering a little from embarrassment. She couldn’t hold back a very girlish giggle when he led her back to the car, leaning her up against it - and not even kissing her, just staring. Just looking into her amazing eyes and seeing everything. “ _Brock_ ,”

He took her face in both of his strong hands, brushing her cheek. “Yvonne,” His voice shook this time. “I think I’m a bigger idiot than you make me out to be,”

Typically, Vonnie would have given a clever, sly grin. But now, she felt herself go soft and still.

“Brock,” she repeated. “I don’t _actually_ think you’re stupid,”

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. Just by the look on his face, awestruck and confused, and the way he pushed her up against the Cadillac even more so, their lips melding together - that was worth more than words. It was clumsy, it was awkward, and so unlike any crafted kiss in the movies. He nearly tripped when he was trying to bend down, and she felt so small … almost in a good way.

For a little while, it felt like it was just them and the night.

Their confusing, complicated relationship; originally fueled by false hatred now turned into a wild flame.

Vonnie’s jacket was tugged lower, revealing her freckled and pale skin. She knew her lipstick was probably rubbing off on him, and his arms held her like she was a porcelain doll. Being pinned between him and the car wasn’t so bad, she realized.

“Hey,” Brock whispered as they broke apart, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

 **_God._ ** She giggled like a schoolgirl, and kissed his cheek. “Hi,” she muttered.

There was the jingle of the store’s front door, and rapid footsteps running across the parking lot. “Guys!” Mel whined. “The only people who gets to make out in or on my car is me and whoever I’m with!”

“What - you finally get a date, Mel?” Vonnie yelled, practically hanging onto Brock.

“Well, shit,” he muttered. “She did.”

Mel was dragging out some husky looking guy who looked older than all of them, but she was positively giddy as she clung to him like a cheap suit. “This is Norman,” she trilled. “So,” She trailed off, and Vonnie was the only one who seemed to get the hint.

She groaned, dragging Brock away. “We’re taking the bus home,” she mumbled.

“Or,” Brock piped up, smiling that golden boy grin of his. The smile he saved for victories, of any kind. “I could walk you home,”

Vonnie snorted. “Either way,” She eyed the car in the lot. “Phyllis is gonna be pissed if there’s a stain.”

Brock rolled his eyes, awkwardly reaching out to adjust Vonnie’s jacket as his gaze never broke from hers. She smirked, fishing her pack out of the inside pocket. The cigarette was placed between her lips, and Brock took the lighter from her, lighting the smoke.

“I’m really starting to take a liking to you, Zero,” Vonnie muttered, smiling around her cig.

His heart practically soared. That was good enough for now.

“The feeling is mutual, Yvonne,” Brock mused, shoving both hands into his jean pockets and smiling at her.

The easy breeze of a summer night danced through the air. Music from the diner was heard; someone had propped open the door. Smoke and ash was the only thing one could smell in the parking lot, and teenagers lingered everywhere. The moment seemed frozen for only a moment, until Brock gently reached out, taking Vonnie’s hand into his own, almost intertwining their fingers but not quite.

It was stupid, but for a moment, she felt like Cinderella right after midnight - but she got lucky and Prince Charming ran after her. Brock was an idiot, but Vonnie couldn’t deny he was beautiful, especially in the lighting of the late night hours. His blonde hair was ruffled from her always messing with it, and she got a glimpse of the daytime with his blue eyes.

“You still want to walk me home, don’t you?” she said, flicking a bit of ash away.

“Well, I want more than that,” Brock teased. “But for now, that’ll do.”

Vonnie laughed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “That’s all you’re gonna get tonight,” she playfully shot back.

“Good enough,” Brock murmured, beginning to tug her down the sidewalk.

The night swallowed them up, and let them get lost into nothing but each other for a while. This wasn’t a start, nor was it an end. This was the middle of something amazing, and no one - not even them - was aware of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this dumb story, please comment - it's greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
